


Исключительное право

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: MW (2009)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, High School, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Гарай возвращается домой побитым, и Юки не собирается спускать это хулиганам с рук.
Relationships: Yuki Michio/Garai Yutaro





	Исключительное право

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2012 г. после знакомства с фильмом.

– Это что? – Юки дотронулся указательным пальцем до уголка своего рта, вполне прозрачно намекая на разбитую губу Гарая и кровоподтёк рядом.

Гарай стоял в паре метров: надеялся обойти стол, за которым Юки занимался, чтобы тот ничего не заметил. Но от его взгляда редко что-то ускользало, даже если он и был занят. Вздохнув, Гарай посмотрел на друга, изо всех сил стараясь казаться безразличным. Не хватало ещё, чтобы голос дрогнул.

– Я упал. С велосипеда. И ударился, – Гарай улыбнулся и уже хотел идти дальше, когда увидел, как Юки приподнимается с места, и услышал, как зловеще скрипнули по полу деревянные ножки старого стула.

Он обошёл стол и встал рядом, скрестив руки на груди.

– Майку приподними.

– Да в порядке я!

Юки молчал, уставившись на него одним из своих излюбленных остекленевших взглядов. Он редко просил дважды, чаще замирал в одном положении и просверливал глазами – и это было куда действеннее повторений. Гарай неловко закатал низ рубашки почти до шеи, затем перехватил ткань одной рукой и начал оживлённо жестикулировать второй.

– Я же говорю, навернулся с велосипеда пару часов назад, у меня не могло не остаться синяков.

Для Юки, знавшего толк во вранье разного рода, эти оправдания звучали как детский лепет. Он наклонил голову, оценивающе осматривая намечающиеся синяки: тут били, скорее всего, ногами, но не сильно. Он протянул руку и нажал на кожу – Гарай невольно зашипел и одёрнул майку вниз.

– И кто это был?

– Никто, – он видел, как глаза Юки недобро блеснули. – Мне надо заниматься, завтра контрольная.

Гарай поспешно потопал к себе наверх и расслабился, только скрывшись за дверью комнаты. Конечно, ему не поверили. Но пожалуйста, Господи, пожалуйста, пусть Юки ничего не будет делать. Пусть он ничего не узнает.

Это было простое, но слишком наивное желание.

Юки проводил друга взглядом до самой двери, а затем, несколько помедлив, вернулся за стол. Чёртов святоша опять куда-то вляпался. Но это поправимо и, что главное, в кратчайшие сроки: наверняка копать надо в школе.

Они постоянно переходили из одного учебного заведения в другое, нынешнее было третьим за полгода. Юки был на полтора года старше, поэтому они с Гараем учились в разных классах. Последний, несмотря на свою простоту и душевность – а точнее, благодаря им, – постоянно умудрялся наживать врагов среди хулиганов класса или потока. Юки же не привык церемониться с теми, кто посягает на то, что принадлежит ему. А Гарай в эту категорию попадал больше, чем что бы то ни было. Когда возникали проблемы или пропадали ученики, школу меняли – оба.

Юки знал, что контрольная у Гарая как раз тем уроком, после которого идёт большая перемена, знал и то, что друг всегда задерживается, чтобы лишний раз всё проверить. Ему не так просто давались точные науки – в отличие от Юки. Так что последний, едва прозвенел звонок, направился к нужному кабинету, чтобы отловить кого-нибудь из одноклассников, кого удастся разговорить. Приметив девчушку в крупных очках и с тривиальными двумя косицами, Юки подошёл к ней и предложил поговорить – обязательно где-нибудь в другом месте. Она испуганно кивнула головой.

Стоя под лестницей, девчушка сначала мялась и мямлила, как и все девчонки в его присутствии, что, конечно, льстило, но порой выводило из себя. Однако когда её спросили о Гарае напрямую, та немного оживилась.

– Это всё Юджиро со своей компанией. Они привыкли доставать всех, а в последнее время вообще как с цепи сорвались. А Гарай… они его и так задирают, но он отмалчивается обычно, но когда они на кого-то ещё нападают, то постоянно вмешивается. Последний раз Юджиро здорово прилетело, потому что пока Гарай их пытался образумить, появился учитель и всё увидел. На следующий день Гарай пришёл с разбитым лицом. Я очень ему благодарна, потому что он и меня когда-то тоже так защитил, но если это продолжится, они его совсем забьют, уж лучше бы как раньше было…

– На него похоже, – слишком похоже, аж злость пробирает. Тоже, герой-мученик нашёлся. – Покажешь мне этого Юджиро?

Девушка задумалась, покосившись на толпы снующих сверху по коридору людей. Вдруг её лицо просияло:

– Точно! Нам же сегодня раздали фотографии, которые делали на прошлой неделе, – она зарылась в сумку и через какое-то время извлекла оттуда тетрадь, в которую была вложена фотография. – Вот он. А это, это и это – его компания. Они неплохие ребята, но Юджиро на них ужасно влияет, смотреть противно…

Дальше Юки не особо слушал: главное он узнал. Примечательно, что Гарай на фотографии приткнулся во второй ряд куда-то сбоку. Это тоже было на него похоже.

Обычно они приходили в школу и отправлялись домой вместе, но сегодня Юки сказал, что задержится. Гарай слишком долго просидел ночью за подготовкой и чувствовал себя абсолютно выпотрошенным после итоговой контрольной, поэтому только кивнул в ответ и отправился на станцию.

Юджиро по сути своей оказался тем ещё сопляком. Какая-то неглубокая рана ножом на ноге, и он уже готов проглотить кляп и захлебнуться в своих соплях. Противно. Если бы Гарай послушался и научился отбиваться в своё время, это ничтожество к нему бы и близко не подошло. Но тот предпочитал смиренно сносить обиды, нежели "отвечать насилием на насилие". Дурак.

Юки присел на корточки, чтобы заглянуть в полные ужаса глаза мальчишки, лежащего на земле. Он долго смотрел на того, кто сейчас был полностью в его власти, зная, насколько медлительность пугает пленников. Их сердца обычно так и пытаются выпрыгнуть наружу, заходясь в безудержном ритме. Это забавляло. До поры до времени, пока Юки не захлёстывало волной злости. Он неторопливо пронёс нож мимо глаз Юджиро, а потом снова вонзил его в то же место на ноге, что и раньше. Юджиро взвыл, но чуть притих, почувствовав, как чужая рука с силой сжала его волосы и приподняла голову. Юки говорил не очень быстро, негромко, но разборчиво, даже, можно сказать, вкрадчиво.

– Так что если кто-то тронет его хоть пальцем, я приду и отрежу тебе что-нибудь важное. Ясно? – Юджиро попытался выдавить из себя утвердительное "угу", но его вновь поглотил вопль боли. – Мне плевать, кто именно ошибётся, сначала я в любом случае приду к тебе. Так что объясни остальным как-нибудь подоходчивее, что теперь делать можно, а чего – нельзя.

Юки провернул нож в ране в последний раз и вытащил его, одновременно приподнимаясь, чтобы отвесить завершающий психологическую подготовку пинок.

Никто не смеет причинять боль Гараю, кроме него самого. Это привилегия, которую он заслужил.

– Тебе нравится в этой школе? – вопрос по дороге из дома застал Гарая врасплох. Обычно Юки этим не интересовался.

– Да.

– Чем?

– Не знаю, просто нравится. А может, я устал их менять. Не хочу больше никуда переводиться.

Он знал, что, возможно, не стоит говорить этого. Юки часто делал всё наоборот, как будто специально. И чем дальше – тем хуже это выглядело.

– Ясно, – Юки, мельком взглянув на Гарая, улыбнулся. Прихватил за рукав, останавливая – молча показал на красный сигнал светофора.

Его улыбки с каждым годом становились всё страннее, и уже почти невозможно было понять, что они означают.

Во время переклички на первом уроке обнаружилось несколько заболевших и один – не пришедший в школу по неизвестным причинам. Никто не придал последнему особого значения. Кроме Гарая, который взволнованно оглядывался по сторонам. Боже, неужели он опять это сделал? Если так, Юджиро найдут полуживым через пару дней. И хорошо, если найдут. Гараю придётся что-то сделать, потому что дальше так нельзя. Он устал жить с этим чувством вины и опасением, что однажды Юки перегнёт палку. Тот действовал всё агрессивнее, и пару раз даже обронил что-то о тренировке для будущей мести. Эта мысль прочно засела у него в голове уже давно, и сколько Гарай ни бился, не мог заставить Юки забыть о произошедшем. Неужели ему недостаточно того, что они чудом спаслись?..

Послышался щелчок, и дверь за спиной отворилась.

– Юджиро, ты опоздал! – учительница химии ненавидела непунктуальность.

Гарай облегчённо выдохнул и уронил руки на парту.

– Простите, сенсей, – Юджиро медленно ковылял к своей парте, прихрамывая на одну ногу; он даже не попытался извиниться, как следует. – Я не знал, сколько времени требуется черепахе, чтобы добраться до школы.

Раздался смех. Учительница недовольно поджала губы.

– Что у тебя с ногой?

– Упал. С велосипеда. – Юджиро брякнулся на место и громко выругался, схватившись за ногу, заслужив новое замечание.

В классе стало немного спокойней после этого дня. Юджиро не мог задирать никого из своих и осаживал приятелей, если те забывались. Конечно, если Гарай был рядом. Агрессия банды переметнулась на ребят из параллельного класса, с которыми тот почти не пересекался. Но Гарай об этом не знал, а остальным было плевать – впрочем, как и всегда.

Через пару недель у Юки случился очередной приступ, из-за чего он и остался дома на весь день. Когда же Гарай вернулся из школы, то обнаружил друга на диване с учебником. Скоро у Юки должны были состояться выпускные экзамены.

– Тебе принести поесть?

– Нет, – не отрываясь от книги. – Знаешь же, что после приступа меня воротит при одной мысли о еде. Если идёшь на кухню, прихвати лучше воды.

– Хорошо.

Юки и правда почти не ел в те дни, когда приступы повторялись. После сна он выглядел неплохо, но Гарай знал, что слабость никуда не девалась ещё сутки. Он налил воды в два стакана и отправился назад, прожёвывая на ходу наспех засунутый в рот онигири. Надо было управиться с ним по пути, потому что есть рядом с Юки было… не самой удачной мыслью. Когда Гарай опустился на сиденье, Юки протянул руку за стаканом, не отрываясь от изучения написанного, а потом так же вернул. Спустя несколько минут молчания, когда стаканы уже стояли на полу, он таким же манером приобнял правой рукой Гарая за шею и притянул к себе. Тот послушно прислонился к нему, постаравшись устроить голову на плече Юки поудобней, что всегда было непросто: тот был худощавым, и порой казалось, что кости у него торчат отовсюду.

– Что читаешь?

Юки усмехнулся:

– Ты же видишь.

– По-твоему, ещё и понимаю?

Он молча заложил палец на нужной странице и прикрыл книгу – обложка гласила "Основы экономики".

Юки хочет работать в банке. Говорит, даже знает, в каком. В такие моменты хотелось верить, что его слова о мести были лишь попыткой себя оправдать. Иначе зачем ставить себе другие цели?

Юки попытался перевернуть страницу пальцами той же руки, которой держал книгу – получилось, но она всё равно не легла ровно, как остальные, которые он прижимал. Гарай завозился, и вскоре страница лежала, как надо. Правая рука Юки переместилась на его голову, задев край уха; он задумчиво водил большим пальцем по торчащими ёжиком волосам.

– Знаешь, Гарай…

– М?

– …короткая стрижка тебе совсем не идёт. Отрасти их хоть немного.

Гарай удивлённо покосился наверх. Хмыкнул.

– Я подумаю.

Друг по-прежнему смотрел в книгу, а потому поймать взгляд не удалось. Иногда его глаза казались до ужаса страшными, но что-то Гараю подсказывало, что сейчас они были такими же, как годы назад, когда они ещё играли вместе во дворе на одном маленьком острове.

Юки снова опустил правую руку ему на плечо и вскоре почувствовал на ней чужое тепло.

Кажется, он сделал правильный выбор. В конце концов, ему тоже осточертело менять школы: это отнимало слишком много драгоценного свободного времени. А дел предстояло очень много…


End file.
